


dance the night away

by blue000jay



Series: i fell from heaven for you and i fell hard (klance drabbles) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Kissing, M/M, PDA, Waltzing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay
Summary: can you tell i have a thing for ballroom dancing???





	

This was fucking ridiculous.

Keith watched from the side as Lance and Allura swept around the room impressively, half hiding under his bangs. Lance was humming and Allura counting, stepping in time gracefully. Lance spun and then Allura was in the air, Lance’s hands on her waist and lifting her. She laughed lightly and broke away when they landed.

“I told you I could dance, Princess.” Lance said, winking. She rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

“So you did, Lance. Now, did you all pay attention? Because you must learn to do that as well.” She said, turning to the rest of the Paladins. Keith and Pidge simultaneously groaned and shared a look.

“Creepy.” Lance said, then grinned. “Come on, its fun you two.” He said, and Keith made a face.

“Maybe for you.” He answered and Lance looked at him raising his eyebrow.

“Oh? Is the great Keith admitting he’s not perfect?” Lance asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Keith sighed.

“I’m saying I can’t dance, Lance. God.” He said and Lance cackled. Allura stepped forward, shooting a glare at both of them.

“Enough.” She said, and looked around. “I will start with Hunk, Pidge, you go with Coran. Keith, Lance will teach you.” Both boys groaned and glared at each other.

“Do I have to?” Lance complained. “Let me teach Hunk, pretty please Allura.” He asked, and Keith rolled his eyes. 

“No. I have decided. Go, start teaching him. It’s important, Lance-”

“Diplomacy and all that, yea yea, blah blah, but Keith? Really? Come on All-” Keith half face palmed and grabbed Lance’s hand yanking him and dragging him halfway across the room. Lance staggered to his feet.

“Teach me.” Keith said, looking expectantly at Lance, who was a little red in the face. He straightened.

“Ask nicely.” Lance teased, brushing his hair back into place a bit. Keith took a long deep breath.

“…Lance.” He said warningly, and Lance laughed. 

“Ok, ok, fine. So um, start like this. Well, you’re the guy so you’d…ok.” Lance looked Keith up and down once, then blinked.

“Ok, um, put your hand on my shoulder.” He instructed, and Keith did so, hand hovering a little. Lance nodded. “Uh, now we hold hands like you saw with Allura.” He said, holding his hand up and Keith looked at it.

_Don’t think about him, don’t, don’t blush._

Too late. Keith stared down, towards their feet and reached for Lance’s hand, touching his fingers. Lance made no move to tighten their grips and Keith felt his hand slip down and go by his waist.

“…So, uh…” Lance said, and Keith felt his body run hot as Lance gently set his hand on Keith’s waist. “Ri-right now you’re like, the girl, right, and uh, you’re gonna let me lead…um.” Keith kept looking down at his feet, but gave in and glanced up.

“Are you blushing?” He asked after a second and Lance cleared his throat, gaze moving from Keith to a spot on the wall behind him.

“Absolutely not. Come on, mullet boy, let’s dance.” Lance said, voice stronger and he moved to the side. “Now, it’s all about counting, ok?” Keith followed and listened, hand still barely touching Lance’s fingers. He couldn’t stop thinking about how _close_ they were, how much of their bodies were touching, god. Keith’s face was on fire again, and so was the rest of his body. He was so hyper aware of it all.

Lance led him in a few steps, then hummed and counted, as they made their way around the hall. Keith tried to focus on other things, the sounds of Allura and Coran teaching and Shiro offering advice, but soon their voices floated away.

“Good.” Lance muttered quietly after a second, drawing Keith’s attention back to the other boy. He ignored the shiver that went up his spine as Lance gently gripped his hip to turn him a certain way. “You’ve got it.” Lance praised again, and Keith nodded.

“Thanks.” He said, focusing on his feet. Lance’s breath was on his ear for a moment, then was gone and he looked up.

“Huh.” Lance muttered, then looked down. “Everyone left.” 

They were still moving, dancing to a silent tune in their heads. Keith didn’t stop however, and neither did Lance.

“Really?” He asked, and they turned, and yep, everyone was gone. “Want to stop?” He asked, and Lance shrugged.

“Nah.” 

“…ok.” It was quiet for a minute.

“Watch it!” Lance said suddenly, and Keith looked down, blushing again.

“Whoops, sorry.” Keith said, then snorted and purposely stepped on Lance’s foot again. Lance laughed, and kicked him, but didn’t stop leading.

“I’m trying something.” Lance said, and Keith looked at him.

“Wha-”

“Hold on to my shoulders!” Lance said, other hand going down to Keith’s waist and then Keith was being lifted into the air, holy shit, Lance was strong as hell. He shrieked and gripped at Lance’s shoulders wildly, glaring down at Lance in surprise and shock as they spun, and then his feet hit the ground, hair a bit mussed from twirling.

“What was that?!” Keith asked, not moving his hands from Lance’s shoulders, which were shaking in laughter.

“I wanted to see if I could!” Lance replied, and his laughing stopped a little, eyes meeting Keith’s. Keith sucked in a breath and held it there, and neither of them were moving anymore, not dancing. Then Lance began to hum, and Keith stepped, like Lance had showed him and they started again, but faster.

The floor moved beneath them it seemed, and Keith _couldn’t stop looking at Lance._ It was ridiculous. His chest felt heavy and he was incredibly, incredibly happy, and his head was light and a little fuzzy. They moved, Keith occasionally stumbling and Lance helping him recover.

“You’re really good at this.” Lance breathed, and Keith blinked at him.

“Am I?” He asked in the same breathy tone. Lance nodded, slightly.

“Yea. A natural.” He said, and Keith stared at him

“Mm.” Keith responded, eyes flicking down as Lance’s mouth moved, tongue licking his lips-

and then Lance was kissing him, lips soft and warm, just like they’d always looked like to Keith, and Keith dug his hands into Lance’s shoulders and kissed back, trying to hide the way his breath hitched when one of Lance’s hands on his waist slid and touched skin, felt like he was burning up as Lance gently pulled him up a little. Obviously he failed, because Lance smiled into the kiss and Keith groaned, pulling back, separating them with a soft smack of lips.

“Am I a natural at that too?” Keith asked slyly, and watched Lance’s ears go bright red. He was blushing as well, but he loved seeing Lance go red too.

“I- maybe. I’ll have to try and see again.” Lance said, smirking and leaning in. “Good thing, huh?” His lips brushed Keith’s and Keith leaned up, slipping his arms around Lance’s neck farther and pushing back.

* * *

“The lesson went well?” Allura asked both of them as they emerged.

“Oh, yea.” Lance replied, glancing over to Keith. “He’s a natural.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i have a thing for ballroom dancing???


End file.
